


每天都想弄死情敌17

by cute0831q



Category: Boys Love | Schoolboy Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute0831q/pseuds/cute0831q





	每天都想弄死情敌17

　　黎辰掐掐眉心，发现自己就是对沈陆无可奈何，叹了口气：「你摆这委屈样到底想怎样？」

　　沈陆盯着他看：「你哄哄我。」

　　黎辰错愕的看着沈陆，觉得自己方才好似幻听了？刚刚那句你哄哄我真的是沈陆说的吗？

　　黎辰拔下耳机，觉得有些荒谬好笑，「你刚说什么，我没听清楚，再说一次。」

　　沈陆抿了抿唇，再次低低道：「你哄哄我。」

　　黎辰悚然一窒，难道沈陆这是在撒娇？但这撒娇方式也未免太简单粗暴了些，居然直接开口叫他哄哄他？！

　　沈陆见黎辰迟迟不语，便伸手将他捞进怀中。

　　黎辰就这么被沈陆从正面抱着跨坐在他大腿上，沈陆将脸埋进他颈肩，红着眼，哑声道：「……你可不可以也喜欢我？」

　　这句话说得极轻、极柔，小心翼翼且又充满渴望。

　　它是沈大少心里最卑微的愿望。

　　沈陆有千百种办法得到这人，但沈陆就是舍不得用那些强迫折辱的手段，任何一种可能伤害到黎辰的方法他都不会考虑，所以他最后选择了一个最是卑微到尘埃里的方式。

　　你可不可以也喜欢我？

　　最卑微是那个「也」，最深情也是这个「也」。

　　他不要求黎辰只能喜欢他，他只要求黎辰也喜欢他。

　　喜欢可以有很多个，但爱只会有一个。

　　他不介意自己先成为黎辰众多喜欢的人之一后，再慢慢的朝爱前进。

　　他愿意循序渐进，只因为他不想错过任何能让黎辰再次爱上他的可能。

　　这句话让黎辰的心脏猛烈的跳动起来，他闭了闭眼，这时才发现原来这个人其实很坏。

　　真的很坏。

　　这个人明明早就知道自己根本对他无可奈何，却还还是摆了个最卑微的姿态，小心翼翼的请求着他──你可不可以也喜欢我？

　　沈陆温热的嘴唇轻轻吮吻着他的耳珠，鼻端喷出灼热的气息，缱绻缠绵的蛊惑着他：「你哄哄我。」

　　哄哄我就好，你哄哄我。

　　就算是藏着一把刀的骗话也无所谓，你哄哄我。

　　低沉醇厚，雄性荷尔蒙十足的醉人嗓音钻入耳里、窜入心底，黎辰心中霎时似是被小猫爪轻轻挠了挠。

　　「好喜欢你……你可不可以也喜欢我？你可不可以哄哄我……就算是谎话也没关系。」

　　沈陆亲吻着他的耳垂，细吻绵延而下，轻轻啃吮着喉间的突起，手指挑开衬衣下襬，慢条斯理地在腰侧的皮肤上摩挲起来。

　　黎辰呼吸瞬间就粗重了起来。

　　想喜欢……好想喜欢……不行！不可以！再继续会被他发现的……

　　黎辰闭上眼，身体不禁开始颤抖。

　　像沈陆这样优秀的人，平时在人前高冷寡言，唯独对他纵容宠溺、温柔小意，缱绻柔情、百般的讨好，就算是石头也早该被捂热，更何况是心底深处原本就对沈陆还有余情的黎辰。

　　早在沈陆强势的重新介入他的生活那天开始，黎辰自以为砌筑得很好的防线早已默不作声地逐渐崩塌。

　　黎辰是喜欢沈陆的，只是那件事过后让他不也敢喜欢，连想都不敢想的那种不敢，于是压抑得久了，骗自己骗得久了，就以为自己真的不喜欢了。

　　所以不论沈陆对他如何蛮不讲理，他虽然会炸毛却永远对沈陆无可奈何。

　　如果那天是个陌生人硬窜进他家，他真的会不敢报警吗？如果那天是个跟沈陆一样有着矜贵身分地位的人硬闯进他家，他就真的会一样嫌麻烦吗？

　　不，他不会，不管是哪一个假设，他都会立刻报警赶人走，甚至不会开门，他虽然有心理疾病，却不代表他软弱可欺，在他心中沈陆就是如此特别的存在，他一直都知道，只是不想承认。

　　沈陆对他而言是曙光，是精神支持，更是在发生了那些事后支撑着他一路走到现在的唯一信仰。

　　可人有时就是这样，心中越是高洁不可动摇的信仰，越是害怕与它接触，深恐自己会玷污了它。

　　当他伤痕累累再次踏上黑暗崎岖难行的路途。

　　当他明知自己又再次被抛下也不曾想要放弃。

　　他依旧死死的仰望着他的曙光磕磕绊绊、摸爬滚打一路前行，只渴望能再次与他并肩同行。

　　然而当曙光真的再次出现在他面前时，他却又慌乱无措的想逃。

　　黎辰最终闭着眼艰涩道：「我也想喜欢你。」

　　他也想喜欢，但不能喜欢。

　　只能想，只是想。

　　沈陆右手扶着黎辰的后脑勺，抬头吻上了他柔软的嘴唇，吻得缓慢而缠绵。

　　沈陆听出他的未尽之语，心尖不住微微抽痛，用唇瓣摩挲他的唇瓣，柔声低语：「乖……你可以不只是想……」

　　他边温柔的低声呢喃边扯开黎辰腰间的衬衣，手探了进去轻轻抚摸着他的背。

　　黎辰的身体瞬间抖得像糠筛。

　　沈陆霎时心里狠狠一疼，一切动作戛然而止，他低声哄道：「没事……别怕，乖，别怕……别哭……对不起，是我不对，别哭了……」

　　沈陆将手从衬衣下襬抽了出来，轻拍着黎辰的背，温柔的安抚着。

　　黎辰的身体还在轻颤，眼泪却已止住，他深深的吸了口气，狼狈的用手背抹去脸上的泪痕。


End file.
